Fúlbot o como se llame
by Eledhwen33
Summary: Una tarde de fútbol, de tarjetas rojas, celos y tonterías. SLASH Draco/Harry. Oneshot


Hola! Eh… bueno, éste es el resultado de _yo_ viendo la Copa América xDD un poco de fútbol y mi imaginación crearon esto que, para variar, yo pretendía que fuera cortito xD

En fin, ojalá les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Fúlbot o como se llame.<strong>

– Oye Draco- preguntó el moreno una mañana de sábado en la cual ambos disfrutaban de un tranquilo desayuno.

– Hm…

– ¿Te molestaría que invitara a Hermione y a Ron mañana a ver un partido?

– ¿Un qué?

– Un partido Draco – respondió el moreno, reuniendo toda la paciencia posible para el interrogatorio que veía venir- ya sabes, de fútbol. Te comenté hace unos días que se venía un partido muy importante para lo que viene de la temporada.

– Ah si- respondió el rubio, recordando levemente algo que le había explicado el moreno, de una pelota, jugadores y sin escobas. _Sin escobas por Merlín, qué clase de deporte era ese?_

– Entonces quería invitar a los chicos para que lo vieran acá y así probar el nuevo sistema que compré- comentó Harry, mostrando con una seña el juego de parlantes, DVD y televisor última generación que se había comprado expresamente pensando en la temporada deportiva que se venía- entonces, ¿no hay problema?

– No, para nada amor, invítalos, ésta también es tu casa – respondió el rubio, volviendo a la lectura de El Profeta.

– Lo sé, sólo quería asegurarme de que no te molestaría – respondió a su vez el moreno, volviendo a su café y su deliciosa tostada. Pero de repente alzó la cabeza al sentir la mano más pequeña de Draco sobre la suya, llamando su atención.

– Eso fue muy dulce, gracias – dijo el rubio, sonriendo – ahora déjame seguir leyendo lo que inventa nuestra querida Rita sobre el hijo que _ahora_ dejaste en la India.

Finalmente el día del partido llegó. Los equipos que se enfrentaban eran los eternos rivales y en el partido estaba la presión de todo clásico como ese. Las hinchadas de ambos planteles pintaban el estadio de sus colores y gritaban al aire y a sus contrincantes las canciones que ya todos se sabían de memoria. Y aquellos menos suertudos se preparaban para ver el partido por televisión, juntando amigos y cerveza, para lo que esperaban que fuera una celebración después. Harry hasta se había puesto la camiseta del equipo, explicándole a su rubio y después a su amiga Hermione que esa era una cábala para cada partido, para asegurar el triunfo del equipo de sus amores. Hermione lo llamó loco y exagerado y Draco no llegó a entender cómo es que el triunfo estaba asegurado de esa forma, en esa simple camiseta, si ni siquiera los jugadores sabían que Harry la tenía puesta. Pero Ron, su buen amigo Ron, lo apoyo, ya que él también se vestía de naranjo y blanco cada vez que los Chuddley Cannons se subían a sus escobas, aunque fuera solo para practicar.

La mesa ratona fue adornada con platos con botanas y botellas de cerveza, a las que siguieron posavasos, gracias a la cuidadosa Hermione, para sanidad mental del rubio dueño de casa. Los tres amigos comentaron y vieron de cerca el juguete nuevo del moreno, mientras éste les explicaba todas las maravillosas funciones que el vendedor le había contado cuando lo había comprado, hace unas semanas atrás. Pronto el gran televisor fue encendido, sus brillantes colores mostraban imágenes aéreas del estadio, que refulgía de verde y los colores de los equipos. El sistema de sonido fue puesto al volumen perfecto y ya estaba todo preparado para ver el importante encuentro.

El pitazo inicial sonó y pronto el público se escuchaba más que los comentaristas. Harry estaba en completo silencio, observando atentamente el televisor, sin quitarle un ojo al balón como si fuese una snitch. Ron y Hermione también miraban todo con atención, pero Draco iba aburriéndose cada vez más. No entendía de qué se trataba todo el maldito juego, ni los pitazos que pegaba ese molesto tipo de negro en medio del campo, al cual Harry parecía bastante dispuesto a mandarle un hechizo. De hecho el moreno, enojado, ya le había prometido unos cuantos a la imagen del pobre hombre.

De repente pasó algo que hizo que Harry se levantara enojadísimo del asiento, para volver a sentarse apretando tan fuerte el control remoto que casi lo muele. En la pantalla Draco vio a un hombre con una camiseta de un color y a otro con una camiseta del otro color, rodando en el suelo bajo lo que parecía un inmenso dolor. El hombrecito de negro se acercó a ambos y luego varios compañeros de los heridos de ambos equipos se acercaron a él, en lo que parecía un encarecido intento por convencerlo de algo. Pero el hombre negaba y negaba, no escuchando y finalmente, después de tocar su dichoso pito, sacó un pequeño cuadradito de color rojo y se lo enseñó a uno de los hombres que aún permanecía en el suelo. Y eso pareció ser el fin del mundo porque, tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione comenzaron a gritarle al televisor como si el pobre aparato tuviera la culpa de lo que sea que haya significado eso. El partido se reanudó con un nuevo pitazo y Harry, aún sulfurado, volvió a sentarse.

– Oye Harry – llamó el rubio, tomando a su novio del brazo. Pero éste no pareció escucharlo porque ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo – Harry.

– ¿Qué? – contestó el moreno, siguiendo la pelota con más cuidado aún, ahora que su equipo tenía un hombre menos.

– ¿Qué era ese cuadrito rojo que mostró este hombre? – preguntó, extrañado de como un simple pedazo que lo que fuera podía causar tantas reacciones.

– Es una tarjeta – respondió Harry, de mala manera.

– Pero co…

– Ya Draco, ¡por favor! – interrumpió el moreno.

Draco frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, y siguió mirando ese bendito partido de _loquesea_. Siguió enfurruñado durante bastante rato, incluso durante un tiempo en el cual el partido se detuvo, en lo que Ron llamó algo así como "tiempo medio" o algo así. Odiaba no manejar un tema y odiaba aún más que el resto se diera cuenta. Harry podría haberle explicado el significado del dichoso cuadrito, en vez de hacerlo ver como un estúpido y un ignorante. Así que, enojado, comenzó a buscar la forma de vengarse del moreno. Y la encontró en otro moreno, a quien la cámara enfocaba frecuentemente. Era bastante guapo, aunque parecía ser un poco "delicado" para el gusto de Draco. El chico no parecía tener más de 20 años, pero Draco sonrió perversamente cuando lo vio.

– Él es guapo – comentó como si nada, mientras el jugador en cuestión se inclinaba para dejar la pelota en el suelo, mostrando una perfecta imagen de la curva de su trasero.

– Hm – respondió Harry, mientras veía el resultado de aquél tiro de esquina.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó el rubio, picando a un más a su novio.

– No lo sé – mintió el ojiverde, interrumpiendo a Hermione que en su compulsión de responder todo, iba a entregar la identidad de aquel jugador que ahora no le parecía tan bueno como antes. El partido estaba a punto de terminar y los equipos iban igualados en el marcador. Los comentaristas hablaban de que ese empate no le servía para nada al equipo al que Harry animaba y repetían la necesidad de romper esa igualdad. Harry ya se había pasado las manos por el pelo tantas veces que lo tenía completamente desordenado, mientras miraba como se desarrollaba el juego y como la urgencia de un gol aceleraba a los jugadores de su equipo. Y de repente, en el minuto 89, a punto de jugar el sobre tiempo, si es que había, un pase claro y preciso y un jugador habilitado terminaron en un hermoso gol que alzó los gritos de la mitad del estadio. Harry iba a comenzar a celebrar, eufórico, cuando la cámara apuntó al autor del gol.

– Mira, si hasta es bueno – comentó el rubio, riendo. Harry detuvo su feliz celebración y frunciendo el ceño, apagó el televisor un segundo después de que sonó el pitazo que señalaba el final del partido.

–¡Hey! – gritó el rubio – ¿porque la apagaste? Podría haber salido ese jugador tan guapo.

– Ya se terminó el partido y eso era todo lo que quería ver.

– Pero Harry – siguió el rubio – ¡Él salvó el juego! Quizás lo mostraban más o…

– No importa – gritó el moreno, levantando con su varita las botellas vacías y los restos de comida que habían en la mesa. Ron y Hermione trataban de no reírse demasiado obviamente de su amigo y sus celos, y finalmente se despidieron, cuando vieron que los ánimos no estaban para celebraciones. Harry caminó hacia la habitación y Draco lo siguió, ya sin reírse.

– Ah, así que ahora eres tú el que está enojado – preguntó molesto por la actitud del moreno. Pero este siguió como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

– ¿Sabes qué? Eres un idiota – gritó ya muy molesto – me dejas ahí, como un tonto con la pregunta en la boca y más encima eres tú el que se enoja – al ver que el moreno no tenía intenciones de hablarle, bufó- muy bien, no importa. Me daré un baño _solo_ y quizás hasta me haga una paja pensando en ese chico tan guapo – y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se metió al baño de la habitación.

Salió al rato después, aún enojado, y después de secarse el cabello con un hechizo, caminó hacia la cama. El moreno ya estaba en ella, tapado hasta las orejas y de lado, dándole la espalda al lado de la cama en el que dormía Draco. Éste se metió a la cama y también le dio la espalda, listo para pasar una fría y solitaria noche . Se rodeó con sus brazos, recriminando el haberse puesto ese pijama tan frío y encogiéndose un poco. Unos minutos después escucho un _buenas noches _ de parte de Harry, pero no le respondió, a lo que el moreno reacción con un bufido enojado. Pero un rato después Draco aún no podía quedarse dormido. Tenía un poco de frío y además un peso en el pecho que tenía cada vez que Harry y él se iban a dormir enojados.

– Harry – susurró un rato después, cuando ya se rindió a las malas sensaciones que no lo dejaban dormir. Pero el moreno ni se movió, aunque Draco sabía perfectamente que no dormía. Suspiro bajito y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a por lo menos intentar dormir. Pero de repente sintió como un fuerte brazo lo rodeaba y lo deslizaba por la cama, mientras Harry se acercaba más a la mitad del colchón. Draco se apretujó dentro del abrazo del moreno y se giró, frotando la cara en el cálido pecho del moreno.

– Lo siento, todo esto fue una tontería – susurró alejándose un poco de Harry.

– Yo también lo siento – respondió el moreno, bajando la mirada hasta posarla en esos ojos de plata – no debí haberte respondido así, sé que odias no saber algo –perdón. El rubio asintió, mientras ambos tomaban la posición usual en la que dormían. Comenzó a sentir el calorcito que irradiaba del cuerpo de Harry y recordó una última cosa.

– No encontraba para nada guapo a ese chico – comentó – era solo para molestarte.

– Lo supuse – respondió el moreno riendo – aunque eso no evitó que me pusiera un poco celoso.

– Era muy flacucho para mí – siguió el rubio, acariciando con sus manos los amplios hombros de su novio, hasta llegar a sus fuertes brazos – yo los prefiero un poco más grandes – comentó finalmente, mientras sentía como las manos de su novio se iban metiendo bajo la camiseta de su pijama.

– Ah, ¿sí? – preguntó el moreno – mientras quitaba la primera prenda de ropa que se interponía entre el cuerpo de su novio y él.

– Sí- respondió el rubio- aunque… ahora que lo pienso quizás le había dado una oportunidad.

– A no no no – respondió el moreno, girando sobre la cama hasta dejar a su novio bajo él – mejor déjame demostrarte todo lo que ese flacucho no puede hacerte.

Y luego una carcajada del rubio se convertía en un gemido cuando el moreno llegaba a ese punto débil en su cuello. Y en ese momento se olvidó de todo jugador, flacucho o no, en fin, de todo hombre que no fuese Harry. Y también se olvidó del_ Fulbot _o como sea que se llame ese aburrido juego y de todas sus tarjetitas extrañas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :D

Si me dejan un review seré feliz

Adios!

Ele~


End file.
